Unbearably sexy
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ema ran to Apollo in her hour of need and is reminded of all those nights she'd spent fantasizing about him. what is it about him that's so sexy? She longs for a passionate night with him will she get it?Chapter 9 - kissing leads to...
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Silence and a fresh scent was pleasing Apollo's senses. Mr Wright and Trucy had gone to the poker tournament in the next town and left him alone to recline in peace for four days. He had chosen to take the day off as soon as they had left – after all it was a Friday and he deserved it. He had contacted all sixteen of his college friends so they could go out drinking.

As the water ran into the whirlpool bath tub the sound added to his tranquillity. This was the life Apollo was used to living at the weekend – even when he lived with his friends at college. It was mid-August and the heat was almost unbearable outside. He'd removed his shirt hours ago and all the windows were open (Mr Wright was too cheap to buy air con) Apollo was planning on fixing the old air con but never got round to it.

Ever since he was a teenager, he often saw the heat of summer evenings as a chance for people to be passionate – in a way it was a naïve thought from reading so many books when alone at the orphanage. He took the cover off the old a/c and set to work on cleaning the parts when a knock at the door disturbed him.

"I'm not expecting anyone…" He wiped his palm on his cheek, smearing it with black dust from the machine. He heard crying, no sobbing, as he approached the door. Swinging it open he almost fainted at the sight, it was enough to make his stomach churn.

He hadn't seen her for three days and every day her sister was ringing him to see if he heard from her. Ema was weeping, her face stained with a mixture of blood and tears. He didn't say anything, just stood aside and let her in.

"…Help me…" She mumbled.

"Help you?" Apollo wanted to ask her so many questions. "Why?"

"Max…" _Max…Max…I know the name sounds familiar. _Apollo thought for a while. _Her boyfriend!_

"What about Max?" He was trying to stay calm, it was hard. She wouldn't continue, she just threw herself into his arms, sobbing and choking on her breaths. The force she threw herself at him was enough to topple him back into the couch.

He couldn't bear to see her cry, it was killing him.

"Hush…hush…" He whispered in her ear. There was something about having him breathing against her skin which made her breathing rate slow and steadily she stopped her sobs and relaxed in his arms. "Everyone's been worried sick about you; I've had Lana ringing me up in tears because she thought you were in danger."

"He's…" She broke away from his gentle grip and unbuttoned her lab coat after sliding her rucksack off. Apollo did want to be sick.

His eyes were drawn to the blood that had soaked through her pink t-shirt. He looked down first, more bloodstains had leaked through her clothes and his imagination began to wonder as to the state of her body beneath her clothes. He looked back up at her arms where thin trickles of blood were leaking from thin string like cuts. Her face had several cuts and her usual soft pink complexion had been replaced by a mixture of smudged make-up, crimson blood and tears. He glanced at her neck and tears began to form at the back of his eyes: around her neck hung what he saw as a black leather dog collar, on the inside was a layer of spikes which had pierced her skin.

"…Ema…" He wanted to cry for the broken girl sat before him. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"He trapped me…in the basement of the apartment building…" She clung tight to his arm, stopping the blood flow. "I ran…as fast as I could…" Apollo wrapped his free arm around her shoulders rocking her gently in a fluid movement which she found relaxing. "He's been abusing me for three days…" She sobbed. _Bondage! _It dawned on Apollo.

"Bondage?" Ema's face glistened as she saw the dim glint in his eyes. "Am I right?" She shakily nodded.

"Hang on for a second, please." Apollo rose from his position, scared that if he didn't stop the bath then the neighbours would complain water was dripping through the roof again (the last time was during a magic trick where Trucy tried to drown him). He stopped the water and ran back to the loveable scientist. "Let me…" He tried to unclip the collar around her neck, when the buckle wouldn't undo Apollo resorted to getting the scissors and slicing the leather. Dried blood was on each of the spikes and she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head into his chest.

"…Thank…you." She sniffled.

"I ran the bath before you came here, why don't you go on in?" She looked at him in shock at first then nodded. "Hang on a sec." He went into his room and slid the wardrobe door on the leftmost side. Taking the fresh, red towels from his wardrobe he took in the fresh scent and helped the blooded up detective from the couch. He handed her the towels. "There's a button on the side of the bath to stop the jets."

His cellphone rang and the music echoed in the silence.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, it's Tom." Tom was a college friend, a womaniser a few years ago but he'd settled now. "Still up for that drink?"

"I'm not sure…something's cropped up." He looked at the closed wooden door, pitying the girl behind it.

"Oh boy…what's happening?"

"Something bad. I'm looking after someone who's been missing for three days."

"Dude…" Tom was sincere.

"Look, I'll talk to her and see what she says. It might be that I'll just have to buy some booze and invite you lot over."

"Cool. Let us know. Most of us have some bottles and stuff we could bring over!"

"Alright will do." The line went dead – Tom never sat still for long.

He set back to work on the a/c, determined he would fix it. He connected his I-pod to the dock in the kitchen – he made sure that if Ema shouted he would hear her but it was loud enough to drown the sound of the machine parts.

-x-x-

Ema heard the music and Apollo humming along to it. She relaxed all the muscles in her body, resting her head back over the edge of the bath. Purring contently, she was grateful Apollo hadn't put any bubble bath in the water as it would have stung the injuries he couldn't see. She had open wounds all over her legs, stomach and breasts as well. She felt a soreness beneath her waist but ignored it because now she felt a comfort, a warmth she hadn't felt before. Her injuries were partly her own fault.

It was no coincidence she had run to Apollo. She had stupid, childish fantasies about the young attorney – even before she was dating Max. Lana had sat and laughed at Ema, calling her childishly stupid when she admitted it and said 'the guy's single. Go for it!' if she'd have taken that advice she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now. Soon her fantasises turned sexual, she dreamt of him making passionate love to her or touching her in erotic and sensual ways.

She was soon fantasizing again, she didn't realise her reaction to the fantasy. Her hands were resting upon her breasts before and as she fantasised of him pinning her gently on his bed and kissing wherever he could, her hands began to move in a circular motion. She then traced the long cut on her chest and massaged her mound, her hand was now moving the way Apollo was in her fantasy. She inserted her fingers into herself. She bit her lip, trying to stifle the groan welling in her throat. The water splashed violently against the edges of the bath as her movements became quicker and her breathing became laboured. She desperately wanted to cry his name as it hit her, she'd managed to stop most of the noise but it was still loud enough to be heard over Apollo's music.

-x-x-

Apollo had fixed the a/c while she was fantasizing about him. His arms and chest were covered in a thick black dust by now. He booted the machine and it spluttered into action.

"There." He washed all the dust off his face, arms and torso and watched as the black water twirled down the sink.

He heard the cry from the bathroom.

"Everything ok Ema?" He called, genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes…" She gasped for breath, steadying her breathing. She climbed from the tub as soon as she thought her legs could support her weight. She tied the larger towel around her body, it was about big enough to stretch from above her breasts to her knees.

As she stepped out the room she reached for Apollo and clung to him, water droplets soaking his pants.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." Actually she felt quite dirty because of what she'd just done. She wanted him; she wanted him more than anyone else in the world but right now she wanted to be in his arms.

Apollo was like cat-nip to her, something about him she found unbearably sexy. It was this 'something' that she would soon find out EVERY woman found sexy about him; well not quite every woman but 95% of the woman he'd met did.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo grabbed her rucksack from the sofa, assuming it was a change of clothes and handed it to her.

"I'm going to get some more pants and then you can go in my room to get dressed." He pulled away from her. "My friend rang me when you were in the bath to invite me for a drink. I don't think you should go out and I don't want to leave you alone. They asked to come here and I wanted to know what you thought about it."

"A drink sounds good right now, how many people?" Ema wanted his warmth again.

"Sixteen people – maybe more if they invite their partners…"

"I'd like that…"

"If you want to get away then just head into my room." He assured her.

"…Alright…"

He went in the room first, taking a pair of skinny jeans from his wardrobe. He quickly left again wanting to let Ema get dressed. He didn't think she realised but he had seen the cuts across her breast bone and the bruising on her shoulders.

"I'm off to the shop to get some beer then." He was grateful he was paid so well now.

"…ok…" he changed into the jeans and put his shirt back then made sure the door was securely locked.

-x-x-

Ema threw herself onto the bed. She wriggled free of the towel and lay there taking in his scent from the pillows. How stupid she felt, she was twenty six and was obsessing over the attorney like some hormonal teen. She turned onto her side, facing the flat screen TV mounted on the wall. His walls, curtains, bed and even his laptop were red. _Geez this guy's got a problem. _Her mind wondered.

Max had trapped her in the basement of her apartment building and had dumped a rucksack of clothes in front of her the first night. It was dark and damp in there and it sent a shiver down her spine even thinking about it. She hastily got dressed, her long sleeved t-shirt was going to make her sweat but at least it covered her wounds. She hadn't the guts to speak to Lana, she couldn't stand the crying mixed with the shouting at her. She grabbed her cellphone from her lab coat.

_Sis, I'm in bad shape but safe. I don't want to go into detail about it but I'm pretty bruised and cut. Didn't run home cause Max knows where you live. Staying with Apollo. Ema xx_

She knew Lana would ring Apollo now but at least she hadn't left Lana in the dark.

-x-x-

On the way to the shop Apollo contacted Tom. Tom was told to contact everyone else and let them know of the new plans.

"Good afternoon sexy." The teenage girl behind the counter purred. He was used to her doing that by now.

"Afternoon Jessica, is your mom around?"

"Sure is, she's in the aisle somewhere." She fancied Apollo and was a good friend of Trucy's. Apollo smiled at her before heading into the aisle for beer and pop.

3 crates of beer, 6 boxes of alcopops, 4 litres of cola and lemonade and a bottle of vodka later, Jessica's mom stared at Apollo in disbelief.

"How on earth are you planning on getting all this to your apartment? You don't have a car and there's a lot to carry." She asked.

"Can I borrow one of your plastic crates?" He chuckled. His cellphone shook violently in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"It's Lana. I've got a text from Ema. What happened?"

"Um…It's complicated." The crate was wide, he could just about grab both ends by spreading his arms wide enough. He packed the beer and boxes of alcopops on the left hand side and managed to leave enough space for the bottles of vodka and soda. "Thanks." He smiled at Jessica and her mum. Unbelievably he balanced his cellphone on his shoulder while listening to what Lana said Ema had text her and lifted the plastic crate with little effort.

"How'd you pick up that much in one go?"

"Big surprises come in small packages." He chuckled as he began to explain what had happened to Lana.

-x-x-

Ema picked up the bear in her hands. _Why does a guy have a teddy bear? _She noticed it was wearing the same suit Apollo wore in court and it was bright red. She caught the tag dangling off it.

_Polly, you're a great lawyer. Me and my friends Jessica and Carla brought this for you. Hope you like it! Jess has a crush on you. Lots of love Trucy._

"That's cute." She laid the bear on his pillow, breathing his scent from it once more before going back into the living room. She didn't want to be left alone so she held the pillow on the couch close to her chest and reached for the TV remote.

-x-x-

He lowered the heavy crate to the floor outside his door.

"Take good care of her!" Lana snapped, soon she calmed. "Tell her I'll see her in the morning…"

"I will." He unlocked door and shut his cellphone. Ema jumped in shock as the door swung open, when she saw Apollo's familiar hair she relaxed. "Ema, can you hold the door for me?" She ran up and grabbed the door behind him, giving the chance for him to drag the crate in.

"How much did you buy?"

"Enough."

"And you carried it?" She cried in shock.

"Yep."

"How?"

"I'm stronger than I look." He smiled at her as he took the bottles of soda and vodka from the crate.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Ema pulled Apollo towards her and pushed him against the door. He squirmed and tried to get free. She tried to kiss him and he managed to stop her. Her eyes were full of hurt as he guided her back to the couch.

"Why'd you?" Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"You don't want that now. You've been hurt bad; I don't want to hurt you more." It stung Apollo's heart to reject her but he needed her to calm. "By kissing me you'll get hurt more. What if Max finds us?" He hushed her. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to stop you from getting hurt alright?"

"…Alright…"

"Oh, Lana told me about the text you sent her, she said she'd see you in the morning." Something dawned on him. "You're not homophobic are you?"

"No why?"

"Two of my friends are gay, they come on to me as a joke quite a lot as well."

-x-x-

The two gay guys – both muscular and smooth talking were the first people to have turned up that night. They were Kevin and Danny – one a science teacher the other a doctor. Danny had been going out with Kevin since he started living in what was effectively a mansion style house that Apollo and his friends lived in. Of course – they spoke science – Ema's language. Next came Tom – he was older than anyone else and had left the house before Danny moved in – around a month after Apollo moved in. Tom was a womaniser while at college and took advantage of the attraction women had to Apollo. He came in with Ellie, she was the latest arriving of his friends in the house while he lived there. A sweet and gentle brunette who had a fierce tongue and was capable at fighting (as was Apollo) she was an actress now. Ellie was Tom's fiancée and she'd had a little bit of a past with the attorney.

All of the sixteen (seventeen counting Apollo) studied different things while at college and the diversity of cultures and race was shocking to Ema. She liked the two guys who were obviously gay. Towards the end of the night when all but Danny and Kevin were left and Apollo was waving Tom and Ellie off, Ema couldn't resist asking the two guys why all the woman stared at Apollo the way she did.

"Why?" Kevin chuckled as he took a swig from the beer. "For the same reason we called him hot stuff as soon as he walked through the door."

"95% of the women Apollo associates himself with have this thing for him." Danny, the blond doctor was a lot more alert than his partner. "I know you do too, just by the way you look at him."

"Dan leave her alone and stop teasing her." Kevin hit him. "I'm not sure, he's one sexy son of a bitch though."

"I heard that!" Apollo called as he tossed the empty bottles and cans in the plastic box.

"I'm not sure what it is, but trust me on this – all women may be attracted to him but looking at him I don't doubt he's loyal."

"…Thanks…"

"Listen honey, there's just something about him that oozes sex appeal, he has no clue what it is either." Danny yawned. "Come on Kev, we should be heading off as well. I've got work tomorrow."

"Sure, see you later hot stuff!" Kevin called to Apollo.

"Bye Kevin, bye Dan."

Ema hadn't touched any of the alcohol all night. Apollo took the last two bottles of alcopops and offered one to Ema.

"Drink up. It might make you feel a little better." Curiously she took a sip from the bottle. "Where'd you want to sleep tonight? You can sleep in my room or the pull out bed…"

"Your room." She replied quickly. "I-I-If that's ok of course."

"That's fine."

She drank half of the bottle before yawning and asking to turn in for the night.

"I know it's stupid but you don't have anything I could wear to bed do you?"

"I might have a t-shirt and some shorts or something for you." He followed her into the bedroom and rooted through his draws and wardrobe. He managed to find something for her and left her to rest.

He set up the pull out bed from the couch and soon settled for the night himself. Something told Apollo that it would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't sleep, it hurt too much. No matter where she tilted her body it aggravated at least one of her wounds. She tilted her body a little more, the pressure on her shoulder making her groan aloud. Apollo's keen hearing combined with the fact he was a light sleeper alerted him. He fastened his jeans back around his waist and threw his shirt back on. He quietly opened the bedroom door wider, kneeling down beside the bed he whispered to her:

"Everything alright?"

"I'm just worried I'm going to wake your neighbours." She struggled to sit up.

"You can't do that, the room was soundproofed by Mr Wright and so was Trucy's. They even took up the floor and put it under the floorboards."

"Why'd he do that? Where'd he get the money to do that?"

"The last poker tournament he did. He did it so he wouldn't be disturbed by Trucy's magic tricks involving guns and things when he's 'working' or sleeping."

"What's with the sarcastic word – working?"

"What work does that guy do?" Apollo said sarcastically.

"True. Why's your room soundproof?"

"So he wouldn't hear me practicing my Chords of Steel and…" He coughed embarrassed.

"And…?"

"He said that he didn't want Trucy hearing me engage in…" He tried to think of a delicate way of putting it. His mind drew a blank.

"You can't think of what to say?" She smiled.

"Let's just say 'adult behaviour' shall we?"

"Masturbation?"

"Masturbation." Apollo admitted.

"Do you?" She chuckled.

"No." He blushed.

"Don't lie!" She hit him playfully. "Almost everybody does at some point. Usually just because we're curious and driven by hormones. Just the same as we probably all fantasize."

"I don't know how to respond to that." Apollo smiled. "Anyway, Trucy overheard the conversation about why he soundproofed my bedroom. When he left she told me she already knew about that."

"How? They don't teach that in schools now, do they?"

"No. She admitted she heard strange noises coming from her dad's room one night. So I sat and told her what the noises were caused by."

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Are you crazy Ema?" Apollo saw her discomfort. "Can't sleep huh?"

"I can't relax is all. It hurts when I lay down." The soreness she felt beneath her waist had gotten worst in the last hour. Apollo reached for his bedside lamp, illuminating the darkness a little more so he could see her face. He climbed up onto the bed, crawling behind Ema and sitting beside her. He was panting heavily now, the a/c although rather noisy was on in the living room and it wasn't in his bedroom. Ema had opened his window as wide as it would go but still the air was thick with humidity to the point that it was hard to breathe and it was hard to keep cool.

"Can I take my shirt off?" He puffed. "It's really warm in here." He knew she wasn't going to say no so it had come off before Ema had even answered. "Pass me the TV remote…" Ema reached over to grab the remote control for the rather large television mounted on the wall facing her. As she did, a small white, cardboard box fell to the floor and something glittered in the light.

She passed him the remote first then scooped the shining object into the box and lifted it up. In the box was jewellery, all silver. The first thing she pulled out was a thick silver chain, in the center of the chain, a thick shield like tag had been fastened on.

"What a pretty chain." She held it in her hands, it was heavy about as heavy as she thought Klavier's chain would be. Apollo dropped the TV remote and took it from her.

"I've had this since I was about seven, they used necklaces at the orphanage to identify you as an orphan. I have another one somewhere that I had before this one as well." He gripped the tag and let the chain hang.

"Apollo Justice…" She read the inscription on the front.

"There's an inscription on the back as well…" He twisted it.  
"Goodland Orphanage, then an address and what I'm guessing is a telephone number."

"I used to hate wearing it, it used to make me feel like an outcast but by the time I was about sixteen I realised I had lived a more than decent childhood and was proud to wear it."

"What else is in the box?"

She pulled out a plain silver chain then a couple of rings. This surprised Ema as she never saw him wear any jewellery other than his bracelet in court. One ring was a simple one with a row of tiny ruby coloured gems inside, which looked awfully small to fit on Apollo's hands. The second was larger, in the shape of a Chinese dragon. If it was put on it looked as if the Chinese dragon curled up the person's finger.

"Where'd you get this from?" She slid it onto her middle finger – it was far too big for her hands.

"You gave it to me."

"I did? When?" Ema didn't remember ever seeing the ring.

"Valentine's day I think. You were going to give it to Max but he stood you up and never turned up for dinner with you. You rang me and asked me to go to the restaurant instead."

"Oh! Now I remember." She slid the ring off and slid it on his index finger, knowing it was a perfect fit. "I gave it to you to say thanks." There was a red glint in the dragon's eye as there was a tiny ruby in there.

"The other ring doesn't fit any more. It hasn't done for years. I won't get rid of it though."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess it's important to me in some way." Apollo took the ring into his hand. _Maybe… _He took her hand and tugged it gently, sliding the ring onto her middle finger. "It fits you. Keep it if you want, consider it payment for giving me the other ring."

"…That's so sweet." She took the chains and clasped them both around his neck, the metal cooled his skin as it touched. "Why do you not wear your jewellery?"

"I always wear my necklaces under my clothes but I never wear my ring in court for some reason, guess I was just trained not to by Kristoph when I worked for him. In summer though the silver heats up and burns my skin."

Apollo pulled one of his pillows and laid it behind his head. Both of them were exhausted and Ema finally fell asleep at around four thirty, Apollo not long after. Ema had found comfort by resting her head against Apollo's shoulder as she felt no pain when she lay in that position.

Neither wanted to be woken as Ema's cellphone blared out her ringtone. Apollo told Ema to rest against his pillow as he snatched the phone into his hands and ran into the living room. It was Lana.

"Hey Ema! Apollo explained to me about last night!"

"Hey Lana, sorry you've reached Apollo and not Ema." He said in the same bright and cheery voice as Lana.

"Oh sorry, I'm going to be down there to see Ema in about an hour. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah that's fine." He grumbled.

"You sound a little off, everything alright?"

"You woke me up is all. I had a late night comforting Ema."

"Oops sorry." Lana giggled. "Make sure she's ready when I turn up."

They'd both managed to shower, drink either coffee (in Ema's case) or energy drink (in Apollo's case) to alert themselves, changed and got ready to face the day before Lana arrived.

"Suddenly you look so much more alive than you were on the phone." She hadn't bothered to knock and her eyes immediately met Apollo. "Sis!" She clung to Ema tight, making her yelp. "What has he done?"

"Apollo or Max?"

"Both."

"Apollo – nothing. Max well…Apollo told you last night." She wanted to cry but held back her tears so Lana wouldn't see.

"Ema…" Lana rocked her sister gently from side to side. "You're coming shopping with me to get you some more clothes."

"…but…" Ema cried. "I don't want to go out!"

"Why?"

"What if Max sees me?"

"Nothing will happen Ema." Apollo's smile made her melt. "I'll sort stuff out here, ring Trucy and then I'll meet you and Lana later ok?"

-x-x-

In the afternoon Ema begged Lana to let her go back to work. Everyone seemed shocked to see her – everyone seemed to believe she was on some kind of vacation in a party town in Spain. The cuts were now visible as she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. She wanted her car, but it wouldn't work when she tried to start it the night before. Lana was forced to leave as she was working that afternoon. It was Saturday and everyone was working, Lana worked alongside her husband Jake Marshall in the business they shared.

She sat alone in the office, shuddering in fear. _What if Max comes here? What if he hurts me again?_ Her hand lunged for the phone.

"Apollo! Apollo!" She screamed at him down the phone.

"Ema, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to be alone!" Apollo panicked at the sound of her squeal.

"I'm on my way." Apollo grabbed his bike and wheeled it into the elevator and cycled away.

"He's such a good guy…" Ema was groggy and sleepy. She was still in pain and rested her head on the pile of files in front of her. Her bruised shoulder brushed against the folder. She yelped in pain and her mind was wondering again.

She was half asleep by the time he got there, wondering into the office he brushed a strand of her hair that had wafted in front of her face. The contact shocked her and she jumped.

"Sorry…" He whispered. She whimpered as he breathed against her ear. _He's so close…_

"Stay here with me…please." He pulled the chair beside her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She took the top few files from the pile. She spread the paper files on the desk and opened each one. One caught her eye, the glossy photo was of a young girl in the picture.

"She looks awfully young…" Ema droned.

"Uh-huh." Apollo lowered the large bottle of energy drink to the floor.

"Give me that!" She took the bottle from his hands and took a mouthful of his drink.

She was still drinking when she saw the address in the folder.

Suspect address: Goodland Orphanage…


	4. Chapter 4

"Apollo, the address!" Apollo spat his drink out as soon as he saw it.

"One of us…?" Apollo searched for the name of the suspect. "Gemma Nurse…can't say I've heard of her."

"You haven't been there for a while Apollo, I doubt you know anyone there."

"I go there every three months actually." Ema's face was a picture of shock.

"Why!?"

"I give them gifts of toys and video games and stuff. I sometimes go on the trips with them as well."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Hey, I owe 'em" He smiled.

"I'm working on this case." She threw all the other files aside. "I'll get Lana to give us a lift up there."

"Tell her to stop by my apartment, I've got some stuff to drop off there."

"Sure thing."

-x-x-

The large box Apollo got from the apartment rattled in the back of Lana's car. As they pulled up Apollo realised that even though it had been four years since he left the orphanage looked no different.

"Apollo!" All the kids called as they saw him. Some were unlucky, he knew them from when he still lived there, others he had just met and some were new friends he'd made during his visits.

"Hey guys, here you go." The box fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Mr Justice!" A young girl of seven ran straight towards him. He hoisted her up into his arms.

"Hey Amie. I thought you'd been adopted out with your big sister." Her eleven year old sister walked forward at that point.

"We were, all adoptions have been put on hold because the social workers have been having trouble with the older kids again." Another child ran up to Apollo, a little younger than Amie and he clung to Apollo tight.

"Apollo!" He cried.

"Matt." He slid Amie to his other arm and then pulled him up too.

"Hm…who's your friend?" A fourteen year old brunette walked over. To her Apollo had been her big brother and taught her how to cope in the home when she moved there at six years of age. "Your girlfriend perhaps?"

"No that's detective Ema Skye."

"Pleased to meet you detective."

"Pleased to meet you too young lady." Ema shook the girl's hand.

"What kind of trouble have they been having with the older kids?" Apollo asked the two older girls.

"Um…We're not sure. You'd need to ask Gemma…I mean Gerri." The older replied.

"Gerri?"

"Her real name is Gemma but she doesn't like to be called that. I think she's in her room. Everyone says she murdered her dad but she couldn't if she was here." The eleven year old was smart, Apollo thought.

"Apollo!" The social worker with whom he grew up waltzed forward. Even though she was in her late forties she still had the sweet edge Apollo remembered since he was a couple of years old. "Who's your lady friend?"

"Detective Ema Skye." Ema tried to force a smile.

"Hm…you look in a bad way dear."

"Um, I…" Ema thought for a few seconds. "Fell. Down some stairs at work."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" She was sincere yet professional.

"I'm the detective in charge of a case where Gemma Evans is the main suspect. The suspect address was here. Apollo asked to come too."  
"Well…I hate to say this but you may find her unwilling to talk. Still, head to the second floor, turn left and then go into the third door on the right." The woman took Matt from Apollo. "I'll be up there in ten minutes, just let me sort out one of the babies."

"How old were you when you…ya know?" Ema followed him up the stairs and he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to her, tears in his eyes. "Oh God sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No…no it's just something I don't like talking about." He continued to climb and as soon as they were at the top he turned back to her. "I was two. Funnily enough, my room was the one opposite to the young girl we're going to see."

"Were you ever adopted out?"

"Five or six times. I usually ran back…the people who adopted me were…obscene."

"I won't ask." Ema tapped her knuckles on the wooden door.

"Come in." The blonde girl was sat at a desk, a book in her hand. She was about twelve. "Oh, who the hell are you?"

"Detective Ema Skye." Ema replied.

"Apollo Justice, attorney at law."

"If you're here about the murder case then leave! How can I have killed a man if I was here in the home?" She barked. "You're not linked to Klavier Gavin are you?"

"No."

"He thinks he's so special being a rocker and all!" Ema smiled, finally someone thought the same of the glimmerous fop as her. "You don't know what it's like to be in a court and an orphan."

"But he's –" Apollo covered Ema's mouth.

"Don't tell her." He whispered in her ear. "Then tell us what it's like."

"Get out!"

"I want to help you young lady." Apollo offered.

"GET OUT!"

"You spoilt brat!" Ema bit. "Fine we will." Ema stormed off.

"Ask your social worker about Apollo Justice. Then call me…" He threw the business card on her desk.

"Apollo?" May – his social worker when he was a kid runs forward holding Amy's hand.

"You should tell her about me then ring me." He gave her the business card.

"Are you going already Apollo?" Matt asked.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll probably be back in a couple of days. Go enjoy your new stuff ok."

"Bye Mr Justice." Amy ran up and hugged him then Ema.

"Bye Apollo!" Everyone else waved him off.

Half way down the road Ema begged for a drink. Apollo offered to take her to a coffee shop he remembered when he lived in that area of the city.

"Apollo I was thinking…" As soon as Ema spoke Apollo lowered his can of cola to the table.

"What's up?"

"What if I've caught something off Max or if I'm pregnant!?" She sounded hysterical.

"If you're so worried then why don't you go to the hospital and get yourself checked out?" He made sure he was quiet so they didn't get anymore attention. "Danny works in the sexual health clinic, he'd be happy to help."

"Would he do that for me?"

"Of course he would." Apollo looked at his watch. "It's about one o'clock so he's on his break."

"Lana said she'd happily take me where I wanted to go so I'll pick her up."

-x-x-

An hour later Apollo was sat alone in Danny's office.

"What's up?" He asked the blond man.

"She won't take the tests alone. I thought maybe…"

"I'd do them as well?" Apollo clicked on.

"Obviously the ones you can take. Will you?"

"If you help me. Do you know if Tom still has that tow truck?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you could help me to persuade him to pick up a car and fix it up for a very small charge?" Apollo asked. "It's really important Ema doesn't know about this."

"I guess he would."

"Then I'll do it."

He felt both embarrassed and vulnerable as he finished the tests, all the time he was reminding himself that he was doing this for Ema. It was painful enough watching her suffer and having to reject her advances.

"The results should be back in a week." Danny could tell how much Ema meant to Apollo, something about her told the doctor her feelings were the same for the attorney. "Hm…Apollo I'll ring Tom for you tonight."

"Thanks."

-x-x-

The evening set in along with rain. After feeding Ema and cleaning himself up it was about eight. Ema – exhausted from the night before, although she knew she would find it hard to sleep, had gone to bed. Apollo sat out on the balcony, loving the feel of the warm rain water as it fell onto his clothes. Slowly his hair was falling out of place but he didn't care. He found the water soothing and relaxing as he watched the almost dead city. The balcony wasn't particularly big. There was a table with four chairs and an umbrella then a plant in one corner. The dim light from the main room (the kitchen/dining room/living room) was all that was enabling him to see. Like watching fish Apollo found tranquillity in being out in the rain.

Ema shifted uncomfortably under the sheet, desperate to find a position she would be happy to sleep in. Even when she did sleep her main sexual fantasy appeared in her head, she wanted to forget it. Unable to do so she climbed from under the thin sheet and went into the main room. Sliding the balcony door open she alerted Apollo.

"Ema, you could get sick being out in the rain in nothing but a flimsy nightgown." He turned to her. Lana had bought her _everything _she needed to stay with Apollo in fact it looked more like she lived with him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the umbrella with him.

"Sorry…"

"I thought you'd gone to sleep." He chuckled.

"I can't…"

"C'mon. Tell me what's up." He lifted her up into his arms, she was too sleepy to even stand.

"My fantasies…" Was the first thing she said. "Stupid, hormonal, teen fantasises."

"About?"

"About…cheating on Max…" Ema shuddered. "The fantasies happen more here." Before Apollo had chance to speak or she to add something she was asleep. He carried her to the bedroom and left her with the sheet up to her waist.

_Fantasies? _Suddenly the conversation the night before made a little more sense. _Maybe she started to fantasise to prove there was something still worth keeping in the relationship._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Apollo stopped eating the omelette Ema had made him to answer the phone.

"Hey Polly!" Trucy called. "Is your _girlfriend _Ema still there?"

"Haha, she is but she's not my girlfriend."

"Put it on speaker!" She yelled happily.

"Alright." He pressed the button for speaker on his cellphone and lowered it to the table.

"Hey Trucy." Ema still sounded upset and a little stroppy but she was feeling better daily. "How are you? Is your dad winning?"

"It's all good! Daddy's doing great! I figured I should ring to see if you're ok before breakfast."

"That's very sweet Truce." Apollo took another mouthful of his breakfast, loving the taste of the sausages and mushrooms.

"Oh, daddy's here. He's got his food so I'm going to get mine. He says he wants to talk to you both."

"Mr Wright." Both Apollo and Ema waited for his reply.

"Apollo, Ema. I hope you're being safe." His voice was sly.

"In what way are we talking here Mr Wright?" Apollo sensed the meaning behind Mr Wright's tone.

"I mean…I hope you're using protection in the bedroom…" Apollo was speechless. Ema on the other hand…

"Hey hang on! We haven't even slept in the same bed!" _As far as you know…_ Ema added in her head. "I've been badly hurt by a guy and Apollo has more than enough respect to know I don't want any advances." _Well that's not entirely true… _

"Sure…I believe you." He was being sarcastic now. Apollo snapped out of the trance he had put himself in.

"Mr Wright, is there anything else you needed beside the joy of winding me and Ema up?"

"Nope, that's all. See you late tomorrow night." The line went dead.

"I hate that man…" Ema grumbled.

"No you don't." Apollo chuckled. "Did you ring Lana?"

"Yeah, she's taking me out for the day. What are you going to do?"

"I have some shopping and things to do. Nothing amazing." _Except get your car fixed._

Ema refused to leave without Apollo's and some of his friend's cellphone numbers. He didn't question why she wanted the numbers and gave her Danny and Tom's numbers. Then he gave her Kevin's (who was a childhood friend of Apollo's he told her - since they were in middle school) and then Lorelli's, she was an artist and had grown up with Apollo in the home. She considered herself to be Apollo's sister because of this. She was normally called Lori for short.

"Ask Lori or Kevin if you want help with anything to do with me. They're pretty clued up on the way I am." He took his cellphone and keys and shoved them hastily in his pocket as Lana burst through the door without warning. "You're supposed to knock before walking into another person's home."

"Oh well."

"Lana – Genius ex-prosecutor, shrewd business woman and immature child conveniently mixed in one package." Apollo summed her up.

"Summed me up quite well. Are you ready Ema?"

"Bye Apollo!" She ran away, the stupidest grin plastered on her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr Gavin, its Apollo. Can I ask a favour?"

"Ja, what's up?"

"Can you leave an unmarked police car sat outside Ema's house so my friend can get her car on his tow truck?" Apollo waited outside for Tom to show.

"Ja, they'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Mr Gavin." Apollo saw Tom, the loyal mechanic and hopped into the front of the truck.

Outside the rather dull looking, terraced building was the police car Apollo requested. The male officer was just sat inside, sipping a coffee and eating a donut.

"I'll hook up the car while you talk to the officers." Tom offered. Apollo walked across the quiet road and tapped on the window.

"You're Justice, right?" The young woman driver asked.

"Yeah, keep an eye out for a man coming out the house for us."

"He's gone. Didn't see us the dumb fool." She chuckled. "Your friend's all finished." She nodded in Tom's direction, who waved at the beautiful woman in the car. _Must be a rough time with Ellie, he usually pays no attention to other women._ Apollo thought.

"Thanks for your help." Apollo smiled.

"No problem handsome." She winked.

"Dude, you've still got that undeniable charm about you." Tom smiled to himself on the way to the garage.

"Rough patch with Ellie?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, guess you figured it out with that hot police lady."

-x-x-

Ema and Lana found themselves outside a middle school where Kevin was a science teacher.

"Why are we here to talk to some nerd guy?"

"Some kinda hot, gay guy actually." Ema corrected.

"Gay? You said he was one of Apollo's friends, right?" Lana put two and two together and got five – she thought… "Apollo's gay, isn't he?"

"Apollo isn't gay Lana. Just because two of his three best friends are." Ema giggled. She peered through the glass of the door; he was there with a class. She knocked on the door.

"Ah, Miss Skye." Kevin turned from the class to her. "Please take a seat, your guest too. I'll be finished up in a minute."

"Sir is she your girlfriend?" One of the girls shouted.

"How many times do we have to go through this? I'm gay; I have no interest in the opposite sex." Both Ema and Lana took note of the pride in his voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The girl mumbled, glancing over at the two women. The bell rang from down the hall.

"Class dismissed, get outta here!" Everyone ran; school hadn't changed much since Ema left then. "Who's your friend detective?"

"This is my big sister Lana Marshall." Kevin looked at the pair sceptically.

"I'm married." Lana chuckled; the guy was kind of hot after all.

"I'd like to know what Apollo is like out of work and when he was living with you."

"Hm…where to start. Well, he is _incredibly _active, he's won trophy's and money for horse riding, running and cycling and for…well fighting."

"Apollo, fight?"

"Yup, he's a black belt in karate and taekwondo and can do those amazing stunts those gymnastics can do when they run up walls and stuff. The best thing he did was run three quarters of a marathon." Kevin chuckled. "However, his fighting has dislocated his shoulder three times and smashed it out of place several times as well."

"Wow sounds harsh." Lana wondered why he swung himself around in court so much.

"As a person, he's very sweet and knows how to treat the ladies. He had two girlfriends while in college, one was called Casey – who left the state and then there was _Her._"

"Who's her?"

"I'd rather not say. Apollo doesn't like to talk about her. If you want to know what he's like with the women you should ask his first girlfriend's best friend. That's his friend and 'sister' Lorelli, the one who grew up with him."

"Alright, thanks for your help Kevin." Ema smiled at him, the glint in her eyes told Kevin why she was asking.

-x-x-

"There all done." Tom cleaned the oil from his hands. "It was a lot of work, that bastard guy of hers had damaged the car pretty good."

"Awesome thanks loads Tom. How much do you want?"

"Nothing, after all you've done for me." He removed the greasy overalls. "Say, I don't think me and Ellie are gonna be together much more."

"You're engaged man!" Apollo choked on his drink. "Why?"  
"She's just acting a lot more depressed and whatever else lately."

"Think it's still about the past."

"Could be. Come on, I'll deliver the car with you."

-x-x-

Lori's art studio was near the courthouse. They had been chatting for a while and Lana had been wondering around Lori's gallery.

"I'll tell you something. I suppose you know about Apollo's shoulder?" Ema nodded at her. "Well, I wanted to do the best project so I took a photo of him to do my project which I still haven't finished." She produced a photo from the side draw of the desk. It was Apollo, topless and covered in red ribbons. There was a piece of ribbon tied around his wrists and he held one end between his teeth. _Fuck! He looks so…so hot! _Ema squirmed uncomfortably in the seat as she felt a wetness where there shouldn't have been. Whenever Apollo removed his shirt or even in the picture it was obvious he was active, _very _active – his muscles were not normally visible through his clothes but hell were they big.

"You look embarrassed now…" Lori chuckled. "Although I can't really say anything. Like every other girl he's met I still fancy him, just not as much as everyone else because I grew up with him and consider him my brother." She looked outside. "As you can tell, I don't live here alone. I live here alongside another of Apollo's college friends called Kay, she's a vet. She cares for two of Apollo's secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Follow me." Lori grabbed her keys from the desk and found Lana. Ema received a text.

_Where are you? I have a surprise. Apollo xx_

Ema text back: _Lori's. Learning about you. Ema xx What's my surprise?_

_Hm…What about me? I'll be there in five. You'll see. Apollo xx_

The back of the studio/house was a large grassy area with various sized cages dotted around. Lori pointed to a large cage. Inside was a young wolf and a falcon of some kind.

"This is Aurora the wolf and Falco the falcon. Apollo found Aurora when she was still a puppy, she was caught in a bear trap and her leg was sliced down to the bone. He found Falco out on the balcony of our old apartment with a broken wing. They're too tame to be released." She rubbed her eyes. "They like each other – a lot."

"Wow they're so beautiful, I've never seen wild animals so close." Ema's eyes were sore from the sun. "Sorry to change the subject but you knew a girl called Casey?"

"Yeah, she left state about three years ago now. She was Apollo's first girlfriend." Lori turned to Ema, her glasses had gone from clear to black. "Why'd you ask?"

"I want to know what kind of a guy Apollo is."

"If I remember right, Casey always said he was very romantic and would go to the end of the earth to keep a girl happy and smiling. She always said he was passionate when it came to being physical with her. As a person in general, he's usually relaxed and good fun to be around, he has an amazing singing voice too. He can get stressed quite a bit though."

"Anyone home?" The call came out.

"Speak of the devil that sounds like the dude right now." Lori took in a deep breath. "Out back!"

"Hey!" Apollo popped his head through the door. "Aurora! Falco!" The wolf and bird came straight to the bars of the cage.

"Hey Apollo!" They all called.

"Hey guys!" He smiled back as he stood. Lori hugged him gently.

"When I spoke to Kevin, he mentioned 'Her'. Who is this person?" Ema asked as Apollo went to stand behind her and her sister. Lori's eyes widened and sought approval from Apollo. _Shall I tell her? _She mouthed and no sound passed her lips. Apollo nodded.

"Said person is Tom's fiancée – Ellie."

"The weird depressed one who didn't talk to you at all at the party?" Ema asked.

"That's the one." Lori replied.

"Hey what's my surprise?" Ema asked like a young child at Christmas.

"Close your eyes and go back into Lori's office for me then and look out the window when I signal to Lori."

Apollo ran back out and signalled to Lori.

"My car!" Ema's scream of happiness could be heard outside. She ran out and squeezed all the air from Apollo as she clung to him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou" She screamed.

"You're welcome…" He choked.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I've been away for a little while. Thanks to all the reviewers and people who have added me to faviroute author/stories and subscribed to alerts of some kind - EvilWaffleS.


	6. Chapter 6

They had stayed until later that evening, so late in fact, that Lori and Kay had offered them dinner. The car was silent and the traffic was slow on the return trip to Apollo's apartment.

"Hey…uh…Ema?" As soon as she heard Apollo's voice she became alert.

"Hm?" She made a happy murmur after it. "What's wrong?"

"I kinda figured we owed each other a few…ya know…explanations." Apollo waited for a while. "I should tell you about Ellie and Casey and you with your little chat last night with me on the balcony."

"You're right. Before we start what are we doing for dinner?" Ema's stomach growled on cue. "I'm feeling hungry now."

"Want to go out for dinner?" Apollo offered.

"Uh…sure…I'd like that!" She tried to camouflage her blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Apollo couldn't help but smile and tried not to laugh.

"It's just…hot in here?"

"That is the worst excuse I think anyone has ever come out with in my life!"

"Shut up!" She threw a conveniently placed snackoo so it hit him on his ear.

"Don't you get bored of wasting these things, throwing them at people?"  
"Correction throwing them at _you _and very rarely the fop."

"Wait! Why me?" He whined.

"Stop whining or you'll get another one…" She threatened jokingly.

They left the car outside the apartment. Apollo directed her to a familiar, decent looking restaurant where the atmosphere, food and price were exceptional. They had finished the appetisers and were waiting for main course.

"Ok so can I ask you about Ellie and Casey?" Ema took a sip from her wine glass.

"Sure, I need to think of where to start. Well…Casey was the first serious relationship I had and I was with her from sixteen years old to eighteen. She and I got along amazingly well." Apollo looked at her eyes. _She seems to be deep in thought… _"She left state about a month after we left to college though – she wanted to be a carer and her grandma took ill over in Minnesota. Both of us agreed we should split up."

"It must have broken your heart." Ema genuinely felt sorry. _I wonder if I could be that close to him._

"Ellie was the opposite. She had a fierce tongue and stereotyped people. She's a strong fighter as you probably know I am. She used to get wound up because she could never beat me in a fight. As for why we broke up…I'd rather not talk about it. It isn't a nice thought. Let's just say it involved my past." The plates were placed in front of them.

"I guess I should tell you about the whole fantasy thing then…" Ema took a mouthful of her food. "Even before I started dating Max I used to fantasise but obviously then it was harmless dreaming that only I knew about. I'd still dream about the same things, passion, lust and whatever but it was always vague. Too vague to be taken seriously." Apollo listened intently while eating his meal, her eyes pleaded for some kind of reaction.

"If you don't want to talk I understand. I'm not some heartless selfish bastard." Apollo was sincere and he saw Ema's determination to continue.

"When he started hurting me the way he did…the dreams became clearer, dreams of what I wanted. Not just sex…I saw the man I wanted too."

"Who was?"

"I think that's my little secret." Ema smiled in a cute innocent way.

The walk home was silent and cold. Apollo wrapped his jacket over Ema's shoulders to keep her warm and hugged himself as his short sleeve shirt let all the cold in. Apollo put the kettle on while Ema got changed in his bedroom. _It's fun living with Apollo, just like it is in my fantasies…_

Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her lab coat. "From Lori?"

_Hey it's Lorelli, forgot to tell you a couple of things about my 'brother'. He's very acrobatic and can climb and swing from trees with little effort. If you want to hear him sing, listen in when he's having a shower. Lori xx_

"I'd much prefer to be in the shower _with _him." Ema said aloud.

-x-x-

Both Apollo and Ema were up bright and early the following morning. She seemed a little out of place this morning, dismissing it as the fact she had technically gone on a date with Apollo, no wonder she felt a giddiness in her stomach. She offered to make him some breakfast while he was in the shower. She stood close to the door and couldn't hear his 'amazing' singing voice. She opened the door a little, the glass surrounding the shower had fogged up too much to see anything, just the barely tanned figure turning around.

"Hey Apollo." She called over the sound of the water.

"What's up?"

"Can I grab something from the shelf?" She asked.

"Go ahead." She grabbed her skin lotion from the shelf.

"Thanks." She purposely left the door open a tiny bit.

Leaving the door open was a good idea as within minutes he was singing. _Wow. They weren't kidding, voice of an angel all right. _He quickly slammed the door shut, blushing as soon as he had stepped out. He quickly wrapped himself in his bath robe. He was going to dash straight to his room but the phone rang – only this time it was the office phone rather than his cell.

"Hello welcome to the Wright Talent Agency – where you've come to the Wright place." _Geez, Trucy trained him well. _Ema thought.

"Hello, is this Mr Justice speaking?" The young, feminine voice asked.

"Yes, can I help?"

"You came to the home the other day to talk to me about a case. I got angry and told you to leave…?" The girl on the other end felt like sobbing, this was her only hope.

"Um…Gemma Nurse or Gerri or something like that?" Apollo wondered.

"That's right. I spoke to May like you said and it appears I may have been a little…hasty…in my approach the other day. While I don't believe you are one of us here at Goodland, I have also been told you will fight for me and clear my name if I cooperate." _You don't think I'm a Goodland orphan like you? Don't you hear everyone yelling about me?_

"Hm…ok if you want to talk I'll be there between nine and ten."

"Thank you Mr Justice." The line went dead.

"I was expecting that call…" Apollo put the phone down. "Looks like I'm spending the morning at the home."

"I'm heading out to the scene." Ema smiled at him, following a droplet of water as it dripped from his neck, along his skin and disappeared behind the red towel robe.

"Be careful ok." Apollo realised that he was still wearing the robe. "Maybe I should…" He pointed to his bedroom door.

"Your breakfast's done and you should eat it before it gets cold." She placed the plate in front of him. "I don't mind, really."

-x-x-

With a full stomach and now fully clothed, Ema left him outside the orphanage.

"I'll be at the scene. It's about a thirty minute bike ride from here." Ema waved him off as he lifted his bike from the boot of her car. He climbed onto the bike and cycled up the drive.

"Apollo!" May welcomed him in, Amy and Matt clinging to her arms, Amy's older sister Katie and the fourteen year old brunette Cherie stood behind her.

"Hey May! Amy, Matt, Katie and Cherie." He climbed from the bike.

"Would you like a drink before you speak to Gemma?"  
"Please, I'd like you to fill me in on a couple of things too." The two older girls took his bike from him.

"Ok so what would you like to know?" May was boiling the kettle for her drink and she handed Apollo a can of cola.

"First, how old is Gemma?"

"She's fourteen, she might look younger." She smiled.

"Ok, when I came here the other day, the other children said all adoptions had been put on hold because of the older kids."

"Well…you know what it's like with teenagers. Hormones running crazy, new thoughts, new drives and some can't help but…experiment…on these new things."  
"Sex? Again. That hasn't happened since I was here."

"Gemma's room was right next door to the main trouble causers, there's a tape recorder in her drawer so she can record who the girl is."

"You know the guy but not the girl?"

"It's…complicated." She suddenly seemed serious and drained.

"Ok. Can we?"

"Good morning Mr Justice. I guess you're going to be my lawyer." Gemma offered him the seat at her desk.

"That's right." Apollo glanced over the girl, she looked twelve. "Um…can I ask why you're here?"

"When I was little…my mum and dad had some huge fallout. My mum was cheating on him and they split, from when I was three until six I lived with dad and then my mum snatched me…" Tears were streaming down her face. "…I stayed with her, out of fear then she threw me out. Ditched me here then told me I was to stay until my father came to collect me…and now he's…"

"Ok, don't cry. Please honey." Apollo felt his heart sink. "Why'd she?"

"I shouted. I called her names I shouldn't have…"

"Alright..." May hugged her and rocked her gently.

"Why have you been suspected?" Apollo asked.

"She has a reputation for sneaking out of her room during the night."

"Is that right Gerri?" Apollo asked.

"Please, don't call me that. I hate the name Gemma, I hate the name Gerri. I want the nickname my dad always used. Please call me Fae."

…

-x-x-

It was stressful beyond belief to listen to the grief stricken girl and gather the information from the scene but Ema and Apollo had finally brought together what they had and it lead to the same thing… Gemma, now known to Apollo as Fae was not guilty.

"I think that's the file sorted for tomorrow now." Apollo sighed. It was almost time for Trucy and Mr Wright to return home. _Stupid Mondays… _he mentally cursed.

"Did anyone tell you that you work too much?" Ema was sat on the edge of his desk; she leaned closer as she spoke.

"Sure, lots of people." He chuckled. Ema couldn't help but smile, he was a joy to be with - that was obvious to her now.

The last moment of silence had passed and Trucy bashed through the door with her magic panties in her hands.

"Polly! Ema!" She ran through, both of the pair had hidden – Apollo under his desk and Ema had hidden behind the kitchen counter. Of course, Mr Wright being a once observant lawyer found the pair.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked.

"We we're playing a game?" Apollo smiled sheepishly.

"Trucy, I don't think they deserve their presents…" Phoenix smiled as they squirmed.

"Now, now daddy." She put her hand into the panties and produced a glittering Necklace and handed it to Ema. "Here you go Miss Skye!" She smiled.

"Aw, well you didn't have to get me anything…" She blushed a little.

"I'll give you you're gift outside…" Phoenix grabbed Apollo's collar and pulled him back out.

"But daddy-!" Trucy called before the door was shut. "I have Polly's gift too…" She said quieter.

"Very funny Mr Wright." Apollo said coldly as he held the box of condoms in his hand. "Seriously. You're a sick pervert."

"Well they're your gift take it or leave it." Phoenix chuckled. "For you and Ema."

"…You know I don't believe that." Apollo shoved them into his pocket. "I'm not sleeping with Ema, or dating her or anything. I'm just looking after her."

"Don't play dumb." Phoenix laughed.

"We're not all pervs like yourself, and we don't all function thinking about how long it is after we last got laid." Apollo retaliated. "And don't think about lying. You marked the calendar with a heart and count the days since you've been with a woman."

"Alright but still play safe." He was going to burst with laughter. Apollo punched him, hard and in the arm.

"I hate you sometimes." His eyes lit up when he went back inside and Trucy showed him his real gift.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday's trial went off without a hitch. Now it was Wednesday. Ema parked the car and both she and Apollo climbed out. Trucy hopped from the back, along with Mr Wright. Ema was staying with Apollo on the defence stand, wanting him close for comfort.

-x-x-

"Gemma could you explain why you ended up in the home in the first place?" Klavier asked, banging his fist against the wall. His comment hit the girl hard. Making tears flow from her eyes.

"Way to go. Klavier's sensitive…" Ema whispered sarcastically in Apollo's ear.

"I know." Apollo whispered back.

"I…uh…" She cried. "Not if you call me Gemma."

"Please." Apollo asked. _Fae _he mouthed. She nodded.

"Yes Mr Justice…" She took a deep breath to compose herself. "My parents broke up when I was very young, at first I lived with my father. Due to difficulties involving my mother, namely the fact she kidnapped me I lived with her. Out of fear for both myself and my dad. When I turned twelve I discovered something about my mother. The reason mum and dad broke up was because she cheated. Mr Justice? Are you ok?"

"My baby!" A woman's voice cried, only the source of the cry was not in the room. It sounded like only Apollo heard it. He quickly scanned the area. _Must be my imagination. _He tried to focus on what Fae was saying. _I know this – her mum kidnapped her… _"You can't take my baby!" The voice cried again. His head suddenly hurt. Like someone had tried to crack the back of his skull with a sledgehammer. _I need to concentrate. _"Please!" The scream again. _I feel faint…_

"…Mr Justice? Are you ok?"

"Ugh…" He felt sick, why was this happening. He tried to focus his eyes on Fae, stood on the witness stand. Then he saw the image, like a faded hologram or distant memory on the stand. A woman, or rather a girl, younger than Apollo clutched a baby tight in her arms.

"Please! May Please! Tell them no! You can't take him!" The girl cried.

"They've killed him, they'll kill Apollo too if they get chance, you have too!" Apollo grabbed his head, the pain now flooding into his mind.

"Apollo!" Ema grabbed his arm.

"Herr Forehead!"

"Mr Justice!" The voices of the people in the room, he could barely hear, he could just about feel Ema's grip on his numb arm.

"I can't lose my baby!" The young girl cried. _Who is she?_ "He's-!"

"May! May! Make it stop!" Apollo cried, clinging to his aching skull. "It's happening again! Visions of places I can't remember!"

"Your honour! Please can we take a fifteen minute break?" Ema cried.

"Of course!"

He's breathing was laboured, it was too hard, something was crushing his lungs. He was panting. He could see the hologram here. Just the girl with the baby and what he assumed was the younger version of May.

"Tell him, I'll find him one day. Tell him I love him. Tell him everyday." She clicked something around the baby's wrist. "First his dad now this."  
"This is your gift."

"It will grow with him." She assured. "Goodbye Apollo." The older, pale Apollo laying on the couch panting suddenly glanced down at his bracelet.

"It's…my mom…the visions, that day." Apollo looked straight to May. "The week after I found my dad…she was ordered to hand me to an orphanage…"

"It was twenty years ago today, being in this situation must have brought your memories back." May's smile was the next thing Apollo remembered about his childhood. "Your mother, she will keep her promise. I only wish I knew where she was kiddo. This grows with you. I never believed her, you know that." She tapped the bracelet. "Get a drink and you'll be fine. I know these things."

"I feel fine again now." Apollo shook himself back to reality. "Everyone head back inside. Ema can you get me a drink?"

"You gave me quite a scare there." She squeezed beside him, resting her hand on his arm and helped him hold the glass.

"Sorry." His breathing had gone back to normal. "I suppose I should at least admit it to you. My father was murdered when I was two and I found the body, the killer left a note saying I would be killed next so I was forcibly removed from my mother and put up for adoption. Ever time I was adopted out I was attacked or people attempted to rape me. That's why I don't talk much about my childhood."

-x-x-

"I fell out with my mother because I stole her car keys." Fae finished her testimony from before.

"Why?" Klavier asked.

"Why? To stop her seeing her other four lovers. She can't see 'em she can't fuck 'em right?"

"Language young lady!" The judge scolded.

"Four?" Ema gasped shocked.

"After you took your mother's keys, did you drive the car?"

"I tried; I don't understand that gear stick thingy." _Me and you both Fae. _Apollo added mentally.

Objections and questions were fired from one end of the courtroom to the other. The next break couldn't have come quicker.

"That was great!" Trucy and Mr Wright had got into the defence lobby. Lana, Danny, Tom, Lori and Kevin had been sat in the crowd – all more than eager to see him too.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need some air." Apollo broke free from the crowd to the doors.

"The breeze feels nice, huh?" Ema followed him, catching up quickly.

"Uh-huh." His eyes were fixed on the blue sky above him. _What a nice day…_

"Shame we're stuck in here. This is good sunbathing weather." Ema sat beside him on the step.

"I'm not one for sunbathing Ema." He smiled.

"Ya know. You're really light hearted." She followed the line his muscles made along his neck with her eyes.

"You seem happier lately." He complimented.

"Court's almost ready to start again. I'll head on in." She realised she was staring.

The fire alarm went off, lucky Apollo was already outside. Funnily enough, the fire alarm went off ONLY for his courtroom rather than the whole building.

"Where's the defendant?" Klavier asked.

"Where's Ema!?" Apollo yelped. His cellphone began to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker." The voice said sternly. Apollo complied like the good little attorney he was.

"Apollo!" Ema cried as if in pain.

"Max?" Apollo recognised the first voice.

"The one and only." He cackled. "I'm going to finish what I started and this time I won't let her escape."

"Don't come any closer." She screeched.

"Ema my dear." She squealed as he tugged her against him. "Where's that pretty little collar gone?"

"Leave me alo-arrgh." He bit her ear.

"You dare hurt her and I'll make sure you pay!" Apollo roared.

"I wouldn't be so keen if I were you. Look on the roof." Apollo looked up, Fae was being held hostage right next to the edge. "And of course…we got a special someone in to finish you."

He sensed someone moving behind him, silent but not silent enough. The last tiny stretch was ran by his attacker but he was ready, grabbing their wrists in fluid, second fast motions.

"Ellie. What a surprise!" He laughed sarcastically.

"You finished me and I'll make you pay!"

"You finished us. Getting one of the women who attempted to rape me when I was a kid, to let her do it again. I'd say that was your fault no?"

"Bastard!" She tried to hook her legs around his and topple him. He was faster, pushing her away then using his leg to knock her off balance. The switchblade knife fell from her grasp and almost sliced Apollo.

"Deal with her!" He ordered. "Hang on Ema, I'm coming."

"No! The Girl. Help her!" Ema cried as she crashed to the floor from the force of the man's punch. "Hurry!" He heard the tear as Ema's clothes were ripped from her chest.

He ran as fast as he could to the roof.

"Fuck off now attorney!" The woman holding Fae turned to him, the pistol being balanced under Fae's right arm.

"Am I right in thinking you are…Fae's mother perhaps?" Apollo stepped to the side, circling her. "You don't want to do this to her."

"Mr Justice you don't know my mother." She couldn't move without breaking her neck, thanks to the awkward position her mum was holding her in.

"I'll kill this bitch and then the little attorney that protects her." She was standing dead in the centre, poor Apollo, unknowingly, had ended up right next to the edge.

"No…you don't want to." He said sternly.

"Mr Justice?" Fae didn't understand, he was risking his life on the roof for her – yet he was so calm and collected, faced with the pistol.

"Shut it you!" Her mother whispered in her ear.

"Let her go." Apollo ordered as stern as before.

"You want her so bad? Take her."

The force she was thrown at was enough to topple Apollo off the edge. As he fell, the girl clung to him – her scream was heard, even in the phone Apollo had left on the pavement.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's happening?" Ema cried into the cellphone as she squirmed under the pressure of the man trying to undo her belt.

"Apollo!" Trucy and Phoenix called.

Somehow, Apollo's fighting instinct kicked in, making him stretch his arms and grope for the flag pole hanging vertically from the wall – two floors up from the ground.

"Fae!" He called the girl clinging to his waist, burying her head into his stomach. "You have to reach up and grab my shoulder, I won't let you fall. I promise." He tightened his grip on his left hand and let his right hand drop to support her back.

"He's caught something!" Klavier called valiantly. Meanwhile Fae had scrambled up and done what he said.

"Ok listen to me carefully; tighten your grip as hard as you can." He lifted his right arm back to the pole. "Now…look at the sky, nothing but the sky." He shifted further along the rail so it bent a little. This bend gave him the chance to 'walk' along the wall and kick the center of the window to his left with all his strength. He shifted back again.

"I'm scared…" She clung tighter; his shirt was soaking from her tears.  
"It's ok, we'll be safe soon." He looked up; the woman was staring over the edge. He stretched his left arm out and then his leg, grabbing the smashed window's pane. He swung his other hand to grab the horizontal pole fixed against the wall above the window. He kicked the remaining glass shards away from the window. "Carefully back into the window beneath us, there's broken glass in the window and on the floor."

Nervously the girl stepped back, onto an old desk. Regaining her bearings she shook herself then turned carefully and leapt of the desk onto the glass covered floor.

"You ok?" He called.  
"Y-yes!" She called.

"Listen carefully; find something to brush the glass from the desk." He heard sweeping.

"Finished!" He lifted his legs, sliding himself through the broken window until he was sat on the desk.

"Now, we've got to run. Get out of here. If she catches us… she could shoot." He grabbed her wrist. "Come on! Let's move." He slammed the door open.

She struggled to keep up; Apollo was fast – too fast for her.  
"I can't keep up!" She cried. Apollo heard someone else behind him. Hoisting her into his arms, bridal style. The other person was getting closer, much closer. He ran as fast as he could, despite the extra weight of the young teenager in his arms. He burst through the doors, gasping for breath. She squirmed away from his grip, still crying. He caught his breath snatching his phone from Klavier.

"Ema!"

"It seems I may have underestimated you Mr Justice. Don't think I don't know about you. Fast – fast enough to run a marathon in two and a half hours. Strong – Strong enough to push a car over five miles I believe."

"How would you know that?"

"You know me. From the past. You have no clue who I am though." He heard the crack of a whip and heard the cry as he attacked Ema.

"Where are you? You son of a bitch. You have no feeling, pride or honour if that is how you fulfil your pleasure. Beating a woman until she is unable to move. Women have done some sick things to me before but I would never hurt a woman unless I had to."

"Apollo, the storage cupboard to the left of the defe-"

"Shut it bitch!" _He must have whipped her across the face. _Apollo thought.

"You're one sick, sick fucker. When I see you and can tell who you are…" Apollo didn't finish the sentence, just turning on his heels to run back into the building.

"Herr Forehead wait!"

"No Mr Gavin. You know the shy working Apollo, not the fighting Apollo." Lori leant up to cover his mouth. "I do, I've grown up with him."

"All that language…is so unlike him." Phoenix thought aloud.

The door was locked (no really?). Knowing he was coming, Max must have left a chair under the handle. This left Apollo with one action. Bash it or hit it until it came down. The corridor was quite wide, wide enough to let Apollo gain some momentum. Keeping his ears open to the sound of Fae's mother (who could and most likely was still in the building) he pressed his back against the wall and slammed himself with all his strength into the door, only to bounce back.

"Hm…" Max lowered the whip on the other side of the door. Even though Ema was unable to move, most of the whip lashes missed her. She figured they were warnings. The door budged again, then again and finally Apollo shattered the wood. The amount he shattered was big enough to fit his hand through and shove the chair away. He burst through the door.

"You little –" Apollo reacted on impulse, grabbing the chair from beside him and smashing it over the bigger man's head. He'd be down, but Apollo could tell it wasn't going to be long. He turned to the sound of the groan. The storage room was used to store only one thing important, the old antique crucifix that usually hung behind the judge. It was easily taller than Klavier, let alone Apollo or Ema.

"Don't look!" She cried in pain, twisting her body slightly to the left.

"…Ema?" No part of her body was on the floor, she was hanging on the crucifix! Her wrists had been cuffed up using a set of handcuffs on each one then they had been forced over the top of the crucifix – suspending her there. Her ankles had been bound to the cross. "Jesus Christ…" All she had on was her underwear – her thin panties were half way down on the left leg and as Apollo turned her around to face him one of her breasts was hanging over the cup of her bra.

"Apollo…please I don't want you to see me…like…" She was sobbing. "Please! I'm ashamed of this. You are too."  
"Says who?" He pulled another chair across to him and stood on it to reach her shoulder; pulling on the strap of her bra gently so it covered her breast again. "You stood up to him." Feeling his hands, warm and smooth against her skin sent shivers down her spine. "C'mon let's get you off of this thing." He'd whipped her across the right cheek, forming a crescent shaped wound, her torso had been whipped a few times and she looked exhausted but still…if he'd have left it a moment longer…he shivered at the thought.

He found a sharp piece of wood from the shattered chair and pushed it into the gap between her ankles then pulled it towards him, slitting the rope. He carefully climbed behind her and the crucifix.

"I'm going to wrap my arm around your waist and pull you up, help me if you can." Doing as he said, he lifted her high enough to help wrestle her cuffed wrists from the top. His other arm shot to her waist as she released her wrists. He lowered her gently to the floor. Her shirt, lab coat – in fact anything she would wear on the top half of her body were too wrecked to wear. She hastily pulled her bottoms back on. He started to remove his tie.

"What are you?"

"Hold this for me." He handed her the silk tie, removed his vest then shirt. Taking the vest and tie back from her he left her staring at his shirt then his chest. _Shit he's hot! _She thought. "Put it on." He urged.

"O-okay." She fastened it; it was a little too big. "Jesus, you're breathtaking." _Look at all those muscles!_ She was unsteady on her feet and leant against the wall for support.

"Thanks, I'm flattered." He quickly fastened his vest up around her too then shoved the tie in his pocket. "Now we should –" She kissed him with all her strength; there was some meaning behind it this time though.

"You didn't…push me away."

"I know it's what you want." He wrapped his arm around her waist again and kissed her back. "Let's get out of here." He picked her up, bridal style in case she wasn't strong enough to walk long distances.

"Apollo! Your shoulder!" Ema didn't want to put pressure on it. Due to the fact he had dislocated it in the past, it had clicked backwards out of the joint slightly.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't even hurt." He assured her.

They heard the group gasp as they charged out. The other two – Ellie and Fae's mother had been cuffed. Apollo could hear someone else moving behind them now; letting Ema go and make sure she was far away he felt his throat being grabbed. He broke free.

"If you know so much about me, you should know I'm a black belt in karate. I know who you are too." A punch was swung straight at him, he grabbed it and swiftly kicked 'Max' away. He swiftly ran down the stairs, knowing he would follow. This fighting continued for a little while longer.

The ear splitting howl and screech distracted the bigger, muscle bound man. Falco swooped between Apollo and Max, scaring the older man. Then Apollo briefly saw Aurora before she bit savagely into the bigger man's shoulder. When he sunk to his knees, Apollo saw this as the only chance to cuff him. He pushed the man onto his chest, pouncing on top of his legs.

"Klavier, Max, Danny. Little help?" They climbed on top of him too, afraid of the wolf. He grabbed the cuffs from the bailiff and made quick work of fastening them.

Everyone climbed off and he pulled the man back onto his knees. Sinking down to his knees in front of him, with Aurora pacing beside him, Falco on her back, Apollo looked at him in disgust.

"…Brent." He simply began.

"So you do know who I _really _am."  
"You're the son of the woman who tried to rape me when I was a kid, then again when Ellie betrayed me." Apollo turned to Ema who was stumbling towards him, tripping over and landing on his back. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his undamaged shoulder. "You have no right to hurt a woman. Especially one who has done nothing wrong to you."

"I don't even think I know what love is anymore." She was still crying, whether it was pain, sorrow or joy was a different matter.

"You haven't changed. Even when your mother adopted me, you were…nineteen and I was thirteen. You abuse girls or pay no attention 'cause you're too busy jacking off to bondage porn videos." Everyone laughed or roared at the last comment. "Hope you enjoy going back to prison." Apollo patted the wolf's head then ruffled the bird's feathers.

"That's…Aurora and Falco…" Ema looked at the two animals.

"That's right." Lori, Kevin and Danny walked forward, Lana stepped forward too.

"I saved them, now they protect me. God knows how they get out though." Apollo smiled.

"You…are one of us…" Fae stepped forward, tugging the silver shield on Apollo's chain. She nestled her head in Apollo's chest as he stood. "I'm so. So. Sorry."

"It's ok. All that's left is to get you free. We Goodland orphans have got to stick together, right?"

"Right!" May and all the other children from the orphanage chanted.

-x-x-

Apollo won the trial. He proved that Fae had never left the orphanage the night of her father's death, thanks to the small tracking device attached to her necklace. He also proved that the murderer was none other than her mother.

Now he was sat in the medic office with Ema and Danny and a nurse. Aurora and Falco were sat beside him, patiently waiting to be returned to Lori's house.  
"You know the drill right Apollo?" Danny asked, Apollo fused his eyes shut resisting the loud groan welling in his throat as his shoulder was edged back into the joint. It was tied in place with bandage. The nurse had finished patching Ema up too.

"You looked really unprofessional with no shirt on in the courtroom." Ema giggled as she leant against his strong shoulder.  
"And I still won." He smiled. Ema couldn't resist the urge to rub her hand over the younger attorney's abs.  
"That reminds me. Your results are back, come to the office tomorrow." Danny removed the latex gloves. "I'll speak to the shoulder clinic too. See if you'll be alright without the bandage."

Everyone was waiting outside for the pair. Taking this as an opportunity to make her love for Apollo public she pulled him into another deep and passionate kiss.

**Kissing leads to… - the next chapter – EvilWaffles **


	9. Chapter 9

Ema had gone home with Lana that night. Leaving all of the stuff in Apollo's room where it was she chose to use the only set of clothes still at Lana's house. Apollo had felt lonely that night.

-x-x-

The following morning there was a tension in the air. He wanted all the results for the tests to say he was clear of all the diseases but he wanted Ema to be clear more. Danny seemed to pick up on the tension as the pair sat opposite him in his office. Lana was leaning against the wall behind them.

"Apollo, I'll read yours first because you're going to have to go to the shoulder clinic." Danny held the brown envelope in his hand, twisting it around. "It's still sealed so I don't know the answers either."

"Ok."

"All tests came back negative, you're clean." He handed Apollo the sheet to prove it.

"Thank god…" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright Apollo, you need to head off to the shoulder clinic down the hall. Ask for Dr Sykes when you get there. She's expecting you."

Apollo rose from his seat. He sighed happily again and wondered away.

"Hi, I've been sent here by Dr Turner and I'm looking for Dr Sykes."

"Of course, you must be Mr Justice. I'll call her now."

*

"Right, Miss Skye…" Again he turned the envelope around to prove he hadn't undone it. Lana took Apollo's seat, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it tight.

"No matter what the result – me and Apollo will look after you." She assured her younger sibling.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright, so first of all we conducted the pregnancy test. You aren't pregnant and…" He paused for a moment then yelled as happily as he could. "You're clean as well!"

"Yes!" Lana cheered and Ema just cried, she couldn't hold it back. The only thing that would have made the moment better was if Apollo was there as well.

"You alright darling?" Danny loved giving the good news to the public.

"Y-yes." She shook herself back to reality.

"That reminds me. Lorelli delivered something to me. She said to give it to you." He reached behind him, grabbing the large, almost flat parcel. "Seeming as she delivered it, I'm guessing it's some picture she's done." Ema caught the tag and pulled it from the foil.

_Here's the finished product. This is the painting I've made of the photo I gave you. Don't open it until you're with Apollo – Lori xx_

"I'll take you to Apollo now, bring the paper." He gripped the parcel and ordered the girls to follow him.

*

"Ok Mr Justice. Move your arm forward then back." He did as she told. "Hm…you're arm seems fine. You should be ok in a couple of days, just relax your shoulder as much as you can." The blonde doctor smiled, lowering her clipboard to the desk. There was a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Danny."

"Come in!" She called. "Dr Turner, can I help you?"

"Wanted to see what happens to my buddy." He walked in and leant against the wall.

"Apollo!" The two women followed.

"Hey." He wanted to know about Ema's results.

"Ok, Mr Justice, I'm all done here."

"Thanks."

He found himself in the hall now.

"I'm clean!" Ema cried happily hugging him as tight as she could without breaking his ribs.

"That's good." He kissed her neck softly. "Real good!"

"You going to open this up darling?" He handed her the parcel. When Ema tore the package she thought it was a bigger photo of Apollo, closer inspection did eventually tell her it was a picture. It was the same image of him covered in the red ribbon.

-x-x-

Apollo and Ema spent most of the morning together, he then returned home to help Trucy at the office and Ema returned to the precinct. The evening set in and Trucy and Mr Wright went to the Wonder Bar for a show. Apollo wanted to stay home, to enjoy the peace and quiet. He was exhausted, the events of the last couple of days catching up with him. He kicked the a/c into action again then nestled his head on the couch pillows, hoping he would relax his muscles.

_Who's knocking on the door? _Apollo rose from the couch to the door to see Ema, bright and cheery unlike the previous day.

"Can I come in?" She was still in her blouse and pants she wore to work.

"Uh…sure…" He stepped aside. "What can I help you with?"

"Lana and Jake are going out tonight, I wanted to know if I could…"

"Yeah of course." He pressed her against the door and kissed her tenderly on her lips. "No need to ask."

"Thanks…" She whispered in his ear as she clung to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Something smells nice…"

"Oh that's my tea – pizza seeming as Trucy ate all my food again. Want some?"

"Please baby…" She kissed him on his jaw.

"Hm…" he smiled and his breath was hot against her ear. "You're gonna have to let me go first then." His hands roamed down his sides until he reached her hands then gently prized them away.

"Lori told me about what kind of guy your first girlfriend described you as." Ema removed her sister's jacket and hung it up on the coat hook kicking her shoes off and leaving them there too. "It seems you don't use that sexy charm of yours to lure women for sex."

"Nope." He cut the pizza. "I'm not that kind of guy. I wish women could agree what it is about me that's so sexy though."

"Why?" She asked.

"Some girls say it's just because of the way I look, others say it's because I'm so agile, some say it's just the kind of guy I am." He dropped the plate onto the coffee table in front of Ema.

"I think I find all of those things attractive about you…" She purred.

They polished the plate off quick. Along with some ice cream.  
"Ema."  
"Hm?" He leant in and kissed the ice cream from her lips.

"It's alright I got it." He hugged her, stretching one of his hands out to grab the bag of snackoos from the arm. "I got these too." He waved them in front of her and now they were fighting, playfully pulling at each other and tickling so Ema could try and get her snackoos back.

She ended up behind him, stretching her hand to reach out for the bag in his outstretched hand. She was just a few inches to short.

"Is it really that hard for you?" He chuckled until he realised where her other hand had ended up. His smile turned to more of a smirk and a cheeky silence hung in the air. Ema followed his eyes down to her arm. She couldn't help but notice that although he was wearing skinny jeans they seemed to be…much tighter than five minutes before. The she realised where her hand was, directly in his lap and now there was a solid bulge between his legs.

"It looks like getting my snackoos back isn't the only thing _hard_ for me." She emphasised hard and looked as flustered as he did. She gently massaged said bulge. It had been a long time since he'd been touched like that and she heard the faintest moan of pleasure.

"This is why I came here Apollo." She whispered in his ear. "Show me what love feels like. Please…" Again his lips played into a mischievous smirk.

Determined not to let her have all the fun, he pushed her hands away, pinned her back against the edge of the couch and kissed her face in rough, chaste kisses. Rubbing the – now harder – bulge in his pants against her leg. Ema was getting what she went there for, she'd been dreaming of him again, that's why she'd gone to him. She couldn't deny she was getting more aroused than she ever had before by what he was doing. He pulled her up into his arms, she knew what was coming and began to roughly kiss his neck. As more pressure was put on his neck he could tell she was biting him.

He threw her down onto his bed, pouncing on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He purred in a passion laced voice.

"Yes, that's why I came here baby." She gripped the side of his shirt, as his hands roamed beneath her blouse she wore to work. His hands were so warm and smooth, so foreign to her, so sensual. He continued to run his hands along her chest and sides, she could feel herself getting wetter as he did this. He worked his fingers through the buttons of her blouse at a painstakingly slow pace. It slid from her shoulders and as she continued to straddle his waist, he continued to run his hands along her exposed skin, dipping them beneath her waistband and pulling her thin knickers up making her moan.

"More! Please more!" She cried. He pushed her closer to his jaw, kissing her stomach then just above her pants. He let some of his fingers fall behind the soft cotton of her underwear and the other fingers – aside from his thumbs into the thin gap between her pants and underwear. He used his thumbs to unbutton her pants. She rubbed against his waist leaving a thin trail of wetness as she did so. He flipped them back over this time. He pulled her into a deep kiss and used his other hand to roam along her side. She wanted more and hell was he going to give it her. He lifted her back up and made quick work of the clasp on her bra.  
"I'm sorry…if they're too small." Ema whispered as she was lowered back down onto the bed.

"They're perfect." At first he fondled her breasts lovingly while she tried to remove his t-shirt. Once she had done so he kissed them and bit gently while moving his stray hand down between her legs. She squirmed uncomfortably, looking at the bulge in his pants, all his movements, everything was too much – she had never been this aroused and she wanted so much more. He began to rub his hand against the cotton of her underwear and already her hips bucked, wanting him inside her.

He took the final piece of clothing on her body between his teeth and pulled the panties away. He licked the inside of her leg – at first she thought she was imagining it, but she could feel him moving closer to her…_He isn't…is he? _He enveloped her clit in his warm mouth, sucking at it gently.

"Apollo! Your mouth doesn't belong…" Something inside her clicked, she knew he'd never hurt her. "Please…don't stop."

"Now, now. Don't get too excited." He licked a small trail up her body until he reached her face.

"Do you…" She accepted his kiss, opening her mouth so he could explore further. His hands still didn't stop, sending chills wherever they stopped. "…still have…those condoms?"

"In the draw." He leant over to get them himself, almost slipping off the edge of the bed.

"How are you still wearing these things?" The jeans looked so tight…too tight. "I'll fix that." She hooked her fingers through the belt loops and used her thumbs to undo the pants. She pushed him back down, tugging his boxers off as she went and throwing them onto the messy floor. She took his throbbing erection into her mouth and sucked at the head, slowly moving down. She was confident at this, she'd done it more than enough to please her ex. She slid the cool latex over the throbbing erection.

He crawled up, inserting a finger into her first, letting her prepare herself. He added a second…a third then climbed up further so he was on top of her staring her in the eyes.  
"Please…just fuck me for god's sake." That was what he was waiting for. He positioned himself and pushed as gently as he could inside her. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, _I wasn't expecting it to be this big! _She thought. Apollo winced and waited for her to release her grip. Tears were in her eyes.

"Shh…it's alright. I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her passionately then moved slowly inside and out of her.

He'd worked her close to her climax already…

"I'm gonna!" She cried.

"Not yet…" He stopped. Then began kissing her face, neck, shoulders, breasts – wherever he could. He carried this on a few more times – working her as close to her climax as he could. He was trying to get them to climax together. As he felt his pleasure building he pressed his body against hers and pumped harder and faster than before, that combined with the fact Ema was bucking her hips at him so much meant it was so close. She hit her climax and leapt up to hug him, pulling him down.

She'd never experienced a climax like that. Apollo could feel her tears against his skin. Kissing the side of her jaw he comforted her.

"It's alright…I love you…" He kissed her again. He was so close to his climax it was unbearable. As soon as she loosened her grip he pulled out of her. She shuddered as the coldness of the room hit her and yet she was bright red and exhausted from what she and Apollo had just done. Apollo flopped (for lack of a better word) onto his back beside her and as soon as he regained some of his strength, he leant against the pillow and headrest so he looked almost as if he was sitting. Ema and him waited in silence for their breathing to steady, she used him to tug herself up next to him.

"Don't think…" She gasped. "You're getting away with it…" She pulled the condom from his erection and massaged it slowly.  
"Oh God Ema…" His breathing quickened again and after a few firm strokes he climaxed too, coming all over Ema's stomach and the bed sheets.

"I think I know what love is again now." She was lying in his arms now, basking in the afterglow. "Thank you Apollo. When Lori called you passionate…I think that was an understatement…"

"Thanks Em." He kissed her on the lips, his tongue dancing around hers again. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No…not at all." She drifted to sleep in his embrace.

"Goodnight…" He kissed her cheek softly, before settling to rest as well. _True love is someone who will be beside you, no matter what. _Ema thought as she entered the realm of dream.

The following morning, when Ema was roused from her sleep by the sounds of birds singing she honestly thought it was a dream. When she felt the sticky sensation on her bare chest and adjusted her eyes to see the red sheets beneath her then realised she wasn't in her room she wanted to scream. That was until she felt another person on top of her, dripping with water.

"Em…Come on baby. It's time to get up." She felt a kiss on her forehead. She turned to see Apollo, who had just got out the shower, leaning over her.  
"You look cute." She giggled as she ran her hand through his surprisingly long, damp hair.

"You getting up? We've got work today." She grabbed him and clung to him with all her strength, kissing him as deeply as she could. They carried on sharing kisses until they were making out.

"Ew! If you're going to do that then shut the door so we can't hear!" Trucy called.

"Oops, I forgot about her." Apollo chuckled nervously as both of them flushed red.

"Was last night a dream?"

"No it was real." He assured. "Look." He showed her the love bite on his neck and bite wound on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed her on the end of her nose. "Last night was the best night I've had." He climbed off of her. "Shower's all yours."

"Say Polly?" Trucy asked as Apollo emerged from his room, fully clothed.

"Yes Trucy?"

"What's that mark on your neck?" She pointed to the mark Ema had made.

"Uh…It's called a love bite."  
"So you weren't bitten by a vampire?" Trucy asked innocently. Her daddy was glaring from the other side of the room. _Of all the things to tell her, you said I was bitten by a vampire… way to go Mr Wright._

-The end-

**Special thanks to – Custardmaker, Dragonridingattorney43, DDT 4, XsecretX and all you lovely people who have added this as a favourite story or subscribed to story/author alerts. – EvilWaffles**

**P.S. Hope this wasn't too bad – I'm not to good with these kind of things…**


End file.
